The distribution of electronic media data (e.g., music, videos, movies, and television shows) may be accomplished using various methodologies. For example, entire media data files may be transferred from a media data server to a client electronic device. Alternatively, a media data stream may be established between the media data server and the client electronic device.
Unfortunately, each methodology has its own shortcomings. Specifically, for systems in which the file is transferred to the client electronic device, the entire file is often required to be transferred prior to initiating rendering of the media data file. Further, for systems in which a media data stream is established between the media data server and the client electronic device, a considerable amount of time (e.g., >10 seconds) may be required to establish a connection with the media data server, often resulting in a less-than-optimal user experience.